Untitled
by EricandGodric
Summary: Brian was able to clear the team's names by catching Verone and their life is getting back to normal but what happens when Brian gets a call from his sister? Vince x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the fast and the furious movies, only Amy**

Chapter One

_Ring…ring…ring..._

"Ugh, Brian, are you going to answer that?" Mia groaned while rolling over to the other side of the bed. Brain looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning, which was too early, in Brian's opinion, to be getting up after the huge party last night. He figured that if it was important then the person calling him would leave a message, but luck was not on his side as his phone started to ring again. Without looking to see who it was he reached his hand over and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to get rid of the sleep in his voice.

"Brian?" a female's voice asked. Upon hearing the voice he was insistently awake.

"Amy, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Amy said with a nervous chuckle. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "I need a huge favor." She rushed out, afraid of his reaction.

"What kind of favor are we talking about?" Brian asked cautiously.

"I, umm, kind of…need you to, umm, pick me up."

"Where are you? What's wrong?" He asked suddenly worried that something bad had happened to her.

"Promise you'll pick me up first."

"Amy, I don't like the sound of this."

"Promise me Brian." Amy begged.

"Alright, I'll pick you up. Now where are you?"

"I'm in prison." Amy confessed. There was complete silence on the other side of the phone.

"Where?" Brian asked wondering why she would be in prison because the last he knew she was serving in the Marine Corps.

"The San Fran military prison." She said quietly, hoping that he would still pick her up.

"Alright," Brian said calmly, trying not to overreact. "When do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'm getting released today." She confessed.

"Okay, I'm in LA right now but I'll leave in the next ten minutes or so."

"Thank you so much Brian." She said relieved, "and Brian…I love you."

"I love you too; I'll see you when I get there." He said as he hung up the phone and put it back on the night table. Brian then turned and woke Mia up gently.

"Hey, there's something that I have to do but I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"What do you have to do at 8:00 on a Sunday morning?" Mia asked groggily.

"I'll tell you when I get back." He said and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he got up and left. Since everyone had major hangovers nobody else was up and he was able to slip out of the house without any questions.

It was around two in the afternoon when he pulled up to the prison. Making his way inside the prison he was stopped by a man dressed in military attire.

"What is your business here, sir?"

"I'm here to pick up Amy O'Connor; I was told that she was being released today."

With a nod of the man's head he said, "if you'll wait here for a moment she'll be right out." About a half hour past before he saw his sister being lead out by a female military officer. Neither said a word to each other and they both just sat in the car waiting for the other to speak.

"I'm sorry you had to come get me, I just didn't know who else to call."

"Don't be, I'm glad you called. Even if I imagined that I would be picking you up from an airport once you were done serving instead of a prison but I'm glad that you're okay. So how exactly did you end up in prison and why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to call but they said you were undercover, so it would be best not to talk to you."

"So how did you get my cell number then because I had it changed a while back?"

"It took a bit of time and a lot of explaining but I was able to get it."

"I forgot how resourceful you could be and how east you can dodge questions. So how did you end up in prison?"

"I received a bad conduct discharge; let's just leave it as that." Amy said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"You hungry because I'm starving." Brian asked to change the subject.

"Only if you're paying because I kind of have no money on me right at this moment." Amy joked.

Brian just nodded his head, turned on the car, and drove to an Ihop that he passed on the way in. It didn't take long to get there and they were able to get a table right away since they missed the lunch rush. Once their orders were placed Brian decided to break the silence, "So, do you know what you are going to do now that you're out?"

"I have no idea, all my benefits were taken away from me after the bad conduct discharge and it's going to be hard to find a job with that hanging over my head but I have some money said up that should get me by for a little bit." She said with a fake smile. Amy only asked for Brian to pick her up, not to help her get back on her feet, so it was her problem to deal with.

"Let me make a quick call, I'll be right back." He said as he got up and made his way outside. Just as he was about to call Dom his phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Dom." He said, answering his phone.

"What's this that I hear about you leaving for a few days without any notice?"

"Something important came up and I was just about to call you. Some things came up with my sister and she needs a place to stay."

"What kind of things happened, Brian?" Dom asked cautiously, wondering what trouble Brian's sister had gotten into.

Taking a deep breath Brian explains, "I just picked her up from the San Fran military prison. She received a bad conduct discharge from the Marine Corps but she won't tell me what for. She's a good person Dom so there must have been a good reason for her to end up in prison."

"I want to meet her before I agree to anything. When are you getting back?"

"Well we're getting some food right now but I could probably be back on the road by four at the latest which would get me back in LA around ten but I'm not sure if there is anything that she needs to take care of up here and if that's the case then we'll probably just hit the road tomorrow morning. I'll send you a text when I know what's happening."

"Alright we'll talk more when you get back." With that said Dom hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

"Well he didn't say no." Brain said quietly to himself and make his way back inside to see that there food was on the table. "You didn't have to wait for me." Brain said to his sister as he sat down at the table. "So you still don't like coffee after all these years." He joked when he saw hot chocolate in front of her.

"Coffee tastes like watered down shit, I don't know how you drink it."

"Well you made the mistake to trying it black and I drink mine with lots of sugar."

Brain waited until after they were done eating and back in the car to ask her about her plans again.

"I still don't know what I want to do." Amy admitted, she was usually the person that would have things planned out so not having a plan was frustrating.

"You could always come back to LA with me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up anything you have going for you there."

"It's fine, I'm glad to have you back."

"Well in that case we need to make a quick stop at my military storage container to get my stuff."

"Alright, just tell me the where to go." He said putting the car into drive. About twenty minutes later they pulled up to Amy's storage container. The container was pretty much bare except for four black duffle bags. "Is that all you have?" Brain asked as they loaded the duffle bags in the care, "and what the hell do you have in this one?" He asked raising the smallest duffle bag that contained some weight to it.

"That would be the money that I had saved up." Amy said giving a smirk.

"How the hell did you get this much? When you were talking about having money saved up I didn't thing you would have this much!"

"Well I rarely spent the money that we made when we were teenagers, so I guess it just piled up after a while." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Brain waited until they were both in the car before he spoke again. "So you're telling me that that bag of money is from when we boosted cars together?" He asked, still no believing that they were able to make that much money.

"Umm, not really, I kind of made a name for myself while you were in juvie until I got caught and I choose the military instead of going to juvie. Which kind of turned out the same since I still ended up in prison for a year."

"You were in there for a whole year!"

"Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it. Shouldn't we be on our way back to LA right now?"

Brian sent a quick text to Dom to let him know they were coming tonight while he started the car up and headed towards LA. When they were on the highway Brian spoke again. "You're going to have to talk about it when we get there. The people that I live with are cautious about who they let in." He said giving her a heads up.

"Fine." She said unhappily and leaned her seat back to she could get some sleep. The next thing she knew she was being woken up by Brian and that they were in front of a house.

"Come on, it's time to meet the team." He said as he got out of the car and waited for his sister to do the same. After putting her seat up back in the upright position she took a deep breath and exited the car. Her nerves started to kick in as she and Brain made their way towards the front door.

**Reviews are helpful and encourage me to write more. I have no idea what I want to call this story, so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the movies**

Chapter Two

Just as they were almost to the door Amy grabbed Brian's arm. "What if they don't like be Brian?"

"Just be yourself, Amy, and if they don't like you at first they'll come around eventually, after all that's what happened with me."

"What did you do that caused them not to like you?" Amy asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time. Now you ready to face the music?"

"No but I guess I have no choice." She said with a sigh and followed behind Brian as he opened the front door; when she walked into the living room she was met with six different pairs of eyes, all wondering who she was.

"Guys this is my sister, Amy. Amy this is Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia." Brain said calling them out in the order that they were sitting in.

"Sit down." Dom said as he motioned with his head to one of the empty chairs that were facing everyone. "How'd you get the bad conduct discharge?" He asked straight to the point and she had a feeling that when Dom asked you a question there was no getting around it.

"I disobeyed a direct order." She said short and to the point, hoping that she wouldn't have to go into more detail. Even after a year had past it was still a sore subject for her. Once she saws Dom's pointed look at her she knew that she would have to go into more detail. "A year ago, my squad was given an off the book job. It was supposed to a quick get in get out but that hope got shot to shit not even an hour in. We were ordered to pull out but when we did four of our men got captured. The rest of the team made it back to base where they asked when they were going to retrieve the rest of their team. They were told that no one could go back in since it was off the books and that sometimes you had to sacrifice some for the greater good. Two days later and my team still couldn't stomach the thought of leaving men behind so we went back in to get our men. We lost two in the process but got the four men captured out. Once we got back to base there was a court martial waiting for us, they gave us the bad conduct discharge and a year in prison." She finished with a faraway look. Everyone in the room was stunned into silence.

"You can have the spare room in the basement." Dom said before getting up and heading into the kitchen with Vince, while Amy and Brian got up to go retrieve her bags from his car.

_In the kitchen_

"Keep an eye on her at all times V; you sense any trouble from her…"

"And tell you right away, I got it. Are you actually going to listen to me this time if I do?" Vince asked referring to the time when he knew Brian was a cop but Dom didn't do anything about it.

"Yeah Vince, I don't care that she's Brian's sister, I won't let her tear this family apart." He said grabbing two coronas for him and Vince before walking back into the living room to see the O'Connor siblings enter the room, each with two bag duffle bags. With a nod of Vince's head they made their way into the basement. There was another smaller living room in the center, complete with a couch, TV, and mini refrigerator.

"The bathroom's through there," He said pointing to the first door on the right, "and you're right next to the bathroom. My room is the last door on the right." Then he just turned around and left the basement.

Amy just nodded her head and entered what was now her room. She was shocked to see that the bed had already been made up and the room was clean. There was a dresser pushed against the far wall and there was a desk in another corner. It wasn't much but it was more then she could ever ask for from complete strangers. "I don't want to talk about it. Just help me unpack." She said breaking the silence when she saw Brian was about to ask her more about the off the book job that screwed them over. She was unpacked within forty-five minutes since she only had two duffle bags of clothes, one filled with mementoes and books, and the last one filled with money. For now she put the back with the money in the bottom desk drawer, she would find a better hiding place to it later; she was too tired to deal with it now. "I'll see you in the morning B."

After changing into some sweat pants and a tank top she crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes. There was gun fire coming from every angle. It was a suicide mission to try and get their captured teammates back but they had to try. They couldn't just leave them to the torture that they would face day in and day out, even if it meant giving their lives for it. The gun fire ceased and they team moved forward, closing in on the small house. Then, out of nowhere, there was an explosion in front of her and she was knocked back by the force. Shrapnel pierced went through her body like butter but she barely registered the pain. The only thing she could see was the red splatter droplets that covered her entire front. It was the blood of the teammate that had stepped on the land mine. She woke up with a scream; the sight of the blood would haunt her forever. Before she knew it her door was being pushed open and a tired-looking Vince entered her room. "I'm fine, just a bad dream, go back to sleep." She said turning around, not wanting to see any looks of pity. Taking a deep breath she checked her phone and saw that it was only three in the morning. There was no way she would be going back to sleep after that nightmare, so she got up and went to watch some TV. A few minutes later, Vince came out of his room, went to the fridge and pulled two coronas and gave one to Amy, who opened it quickly taking a large gulp. They just sat there watching TV and drinking beer for the next couple of hours before Amy found herself falling asleep again.

When morning came around Amy found herself back in bed, which meant that Vince had put her there. Getting dressed in a pair of jeans and another tank top she made her way up the stairs and was met with the smell of breakfast. Moving into the kitchen she saw that there was only one other person there. "You're Mia, right?"

"Yeah that's me. How did you sleep?"

"Not so good, it takes me a while to get used to a new place." Amy said, half telling the truth. "Need some help with breakfast?" She said changing the topic.

"That would be great!" Mia said happily that Amy was willing to help her. With the two women working, breakfast was done in no time. "I'll go wake everyone upstairs if you don't mind going downstairs and waking Vince. He can be a pain in the ass when he first wakes up."

"Sure." Amy said and made her way downstairs towards Vince's room. She knocked on the door but received no answer. So she decided to let herself in. Once she was in the room she was actually surprised to find it pretty much clean. Granted there was a small pile of dirty clothes and a tipped over stack of car magazines but that was it. "Vince." She called but still got no answer. Moving towards the bed she started to shake his shoulder, hoping that would wake him up. When that didn't work she picked up the empty mug beside his bed and went to the bathroom. After washing out the cup she filled up with cold water. Going back into Vince's room she pulled back the covers and poured the water all over his back. That did the trick as he shot right up and spotted the empty cup in Amy's hand. "Breakfast is ready." Was all she said before she left the room and went back up to the kitchen.

**Reviews are always helpful!**


End file.
